onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joubu Joubu no Mi
The Joubu Joubu no mi (surface surface fruit) is a paramecia type fruit granting the user the ability to alter the surface tension of any liquids. The English translation for “joubu” is surface. The fruit was consumed by Ijimeru Dainichi, also known as the "Water Strider". Strengths & Weaknesses By increasing water tension Ijimeru can, in essence, solidify water to a point where it's tangible. This allows a skilled user to manipulate the water surface, shaping it by choice to create water drops of various sizes and utilizing them in battle. A natural strength of the devil fruit is the incredible amount of water available at sea, making it impossible to run out supply. Additionally the devil fruit user can easily avoid falling into water seeing as he can harden it's surface to a point where it can be walked on. There are some major drawbacks to the fruit. Increasing the surface tension for a longer time is mentally exhausting to the user, eventually causing him to pass out, which can prove to be especially devious at sea seeing as the devil fruit affects dissapear along with it's users consciousness. Additionally, the amount of weight or force put on the surface area affects the overall strain caused to the user aswell. The joubu Joubu no Mi, like the Gomu Gomu no Mi, is significantly weak to cutting attacks. The user suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses aswell. An attack induced by haki or using seastone can cancel out the affects caused by the Joubu Joubu no Mi causing the liquid to disperse into whatever form it was in originally. Usage Enkai Yuka (Ocean Floor): Ijimeru increases the water tension to the point where it's possible for humans to walk on its surface. The ability can be used on a range equal to that of the users level. Ijimeru himself has mastered this ability to the point where he is capable of affecting an area of approximately 70 meters diameter. Tsura kaisu (surface reflection): Ijimeru increases the surface tension and gropes the water surface pulling it upwards to create a shield, capable of deflecting oncoming attaks in a similiar manner to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi. Jouchaku (evaporate): By removing the water tension completely Ijimeru can vaporise a chosen liquid into it's gas form. Yuge kichou (steam screen): Decreasing the surface tension of the water surface creates a smoke screen from steam, allowing for both concealed attacks and taking cover. Decreasing the surface tension doesn't put as much strain on the user as increasing it which is why it can be seen as an easy escape route. Using Yuge kichou at the same time as Enkai Yuka in the same area isn't possible as the user would have to both increase and decrease the water tension at the same time. Mizu hou (water gun): Ijimeru increases the surface tension of a water drop and "shoots" it at the enemy. This attack is alot stronger than the fishman version as the bullet surface is harder. Mizu taihou (water cannon): A stronger version of Mizu hou, only the water drop is cannon-sized and thus makes more damage. Shintou (impact): Against a liquid type logia user the Gouhei shintou can prove to be invaluable, as it increases the surface tension on the enemy's body and consequently makes him/her vulnerable to physical attacks. Hisame (hail): If its raining Ijimeru can increase the surface tension on the raindrops to assimilate hail, only much more deadly. Jinzou hisame (artificial hail): If needed, Ijimeru can throw a cascade of water into the air and let it fall down like hail onto the enemy. Kyojin sazanami (giant ripple): By increasing the water tension in a large area and punching it's surface Ijimeru can create a gigantic water ripple spreading in all directions. The ripple itself is, if big enough, capable of pushing entire warships several dozen meters backwards and crushing smaller ones. This move is incredible straining on the body and can only be used once, ultimately twice, during a battle. Kyojin shuuha (giant wave): A variation of the Sazanami, Ijimeru releases some of the surface tension after punching the water surface, creating a wave-like ripple to crash upon the opponent. Kyojin amatsubu (giant raindrop): Ijimeru throws a giant droplet of water into the air (approximately 5 meters diameter) and lets it fall down onto the enemy ship or opponent, crushing anything beneath it with extreme force. Like the Sazanami this can only be used a few times during battle. Kangoku tengai (prison dome): Ijimeru throws a two by two meter water droplet towards the opponent inclosing him/her completely to create a dome-like water prison. The droplet surface is strong enough to withstand strong punches and kicks, although prone to sword cuts. Devil fruit users are unable to use their abilities while entrapped in the water droplet due to their weakness against water. Gyaza (gather): When exposed to mist, steam or any other kind of gas, Ijimeru can force it into it's liquid form as to aid him in battle or simply improve his eyesight (in the case if mist). This goes for gas-type devil fruit abilities aswell, although this puts a much bigger strain on the user. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits